


還未償還的愛(下)(車文部分)

by happybrainhole



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M, 米妙, 車文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybrainhole/pseuds/happybrainhole
Summary: 車文下半部
Relationships: Aquarius Camus & Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 3





	還未償還的愛(下)(車文部分)

說了不該說的話，米羅立刻收歛所有笑容，很粗暴地用手托起卡妙的下巴，逼他對上自己充滿殺意的雙眼。 

“我看你還是不要說話才好!” 

一陣寒意湧遍全身，卡妙把眼睛睜成圓形望向米羅，米羅回復剛才的奸笑，不同的是手上多了一條從西褲口袋裡抽出來的黑色皮鞭。 

卡妙很明白他下一步的行動，他連忙後退，想伸手去搶回針筒，手腕卻被皮鞭大力抽打，痛得連忙捂住傷口。米羅則趁著千鈞一髮的機會撲上前，如同猛虎的攻勢，硬生生把卡妙的雙手束成十字狀。 

鞭子的一端在交叉點綁得緊緊的，另一端則綁在床頭的小欄杆上，再用力收緊，卡妙的雙手便和欄杆連在一起，收緊皮鞭時產生強大的摩擦力，使皮膚都擦個通紅，冒出血絲。 

“你想怎麼樣!米羅!放開我!那些針筒你不可以亂玩的!” 

卡妙的手腕剛好被綁在在欄杆之上，雙腳往後亂踢，米羅很機警地在側邊翻找自己的西褲口袋，掏出一個青色口塞，雖然那球體積不大，但也足夠把卡妙的嘴巴張開至人體極限。 

“當人體實驗品滋味如何?”米羅玩味一笑，早就很不爽自稱救世主的科學家，說著要推動人類文明進步，背後卻偷偷摸摸做多少有違倫理道德的玩意。 

“不要!不要!那枝是......是......啊......嗯......”卡妙瘋狂搖頭，突然欲言又止，米羅用唾液濕了濕食指，慢慢探進灼熱的小洞洞裡，指尖輕輕地刮著粉壁，點點淫液沁進食指中，卡妙不斷搖頭，紅髮跟著抖動著，腰部隨著節奏扭動，米羅努力地克制著身體上的渴求。 

“這麼快就忍不住，真敏感的身體呢!” 

“嗯......嗯......這是正常......啊!” 

米羅笑得很歡快了，第二根手指也加入擴張行動，半透明的蜜液湧到洞口，他另一只手撿起剛才混亂中跌在床底的針筒，偷偷擰開針頭部分，再替代自己的劍指一下子插進小穴最深處。 

前一秒還在享受歡愉的卡妙，下一秒意識到不妥，一下子表情定格在驚恐之中，他回頭一看，那枝沒針頭的針筒留了半截在體內，冰涼的液體逐點逐點地流進體內。 

他尖叫、他不斷掙扎也阻止不了液體帶來的效果，蜜穴一時的空虛使他忍不住把針筒都絞進去。 

“不要!不要!住手!” 

“我住了手了!到底是甚麼液體令你欲罷不能呢?” 

米羅在後方坐著，欣賞著卡妙不由自主地吞吐硬物，玩夠了便推動活塞柄，把所有液體都逼進卡妙的身體內。 

“住手啊!”卡妙的尖叫毫無作用。他的眼望向實驗桌，用顫抖的聲音道:“解......藍......”接著本來弓起來的身體突然軟下來，任由皮鞭勒得雙手出血。 

米羅把針筒拔掉，有點覺悟道:“原來是迷藥，真不明為甚麼一副害怕的樣子。”他望望卡妙，他的瞳孔渙散放大，如同死人一樣。 

視線再移向實驗桌，試管架後的確有枝藍色液體的針筒，謎題不難解，明顯是“那藍色液體的針筒是解藥”。 

但弄醒卡妙前總是要做點事才夠爽，米羅東張西望，瞄到了散落在地上的實驗袍，腦海又動了壞主意。 

他穿起實驗袍卻不扣鈕子，再搶去了卡妙的眼鏡，走到一部大型儀器面前。那大型儀器還未接駁電源，巨大全黑的屏幕反映出自己“斯文敗類”的形象，心裡滿是歡喜。 

接下來就是把儀器搬到卡妙面前，再調整角度，卡妙一抬頭剛好可看到接下來的體位。最後套上口塞，新一波的復仇又開始了。 

米羅把整個針頭部位沒入卡妙那柔軟的臀瓣上，解藥果然奏效，卡妙的瞳孔很快便回復光彩。 

“嗨!” 

他很迷糊地到處張望，看到屏幕上反映出自己雙腿跪著，米羅偷了自己的實驗袍和眼鏡，在身後壞笑，頓時嚇個清醒。 

所有的哭喊和求饒的聲音都被口塞塞下去，唾液沒法咽下，一絲一絲地懸吊出來，活像蜘蛛絲一樣。眼淚也是一樣，一滴一滴地滴在床上，額上的冷汗由後頸往下流向光滑的背部，和運動流出來的香汗混在一起。 

米羅耐著性子用菇頂在卡妙的蜜穴徘徊，卡妙小幅度地急速搖頭，下半身卻扭動迎合著，臀瓣張開得輕輕夾到膨脹的菇頂裡。 

由一個冷酷神秘的科學家調教成只為了釋放慾望而生存的蕩婦，一陣陣征服感轉化為興奮，他抱住卡妙的腰上下揉搓，活像一個剛得到名貴花瓶的富豪，用心感受其中的紋理。 

米羅來一個深長的呼吸，很熟悉地扶緊卡妙的腰，整根粗硬的慾望一下子頂至最深處，貪婪地享受肉壁的吸吮。 

“嗯——唔......嗯......”卡妙的喘氣聲愈加零碎，聲量不斷增強，整個身體都弓了起來，全身的力都集中於被人直掏的位置，愛液都瀉滿了出來，滴在床褥上。 

那空虛的花莖昂立著，微微地發著抖，濁白色液體一直卡在關口處憋著。 

卡妙全身發軟，不斷顫抖著，頭垂得低低的，紅髮都自然地傾在兩側，把他壓在身下的人卻像做科學實驗般觀察這意料之內的反應，下半身完全沒有停下來的想法。 

“哼哼......”米羅冷笑一聲，感受到卡妙的小洞穴瘋狂吞吐著，自己的節奏明顯加快，開始道出在心中醞釀了很久的話:“我恨你!我恨你們家族的每一個人!” 

米羅火紅了眼，熾熱的下體瘋狂地向前頂，不再理會卡妙的感受，卡妙開始受不了一波又一波的衝擊，他想伏下身來躲開米羅的瘋狂苛索，米羅卻繼續分開兩團軟肉，拼盡全力抽插。 

“我恨你!我恨你!我要你不論去到哪!去到哪!”淫淫的愛液也抵受不了硬物的碰撞，開始擦出血絲來。“我要去你去到哪......走到何處......身體都是都是充滿我的體液!啊!啊!” 

卡妙感受到硬物想搗爛自己的身體後再撕開兩邊，他受不了痛楚把身體傾前，米羅也跟著壓上去，大口咬著卡妙的背部。 

“呯、呯、呯”卡妙的手不顧痛楚地撞向欄杆，好像想把它徒手斬開一樣。 

“累了，換體位。”米羅的氣也消得差不多，上前解開綁住欄杆那端的皮鞭，他和卡妙一樣望向屏幕方向，才發覺綁著皮鞭的手已流滿鮮血，背上的咬痕滲出血來。 

卡妙神志開始不清，沒了支撐的他整個人都趴在床上，回味著剛才的快感，身體不時抽搐一下，大口大口地抽氣，他有話想說，可是發出來的仍舊是低沉的“嗯、嗯”的聲音。 

對比之下，米羅精神抖擻，如獵鷹看到獵物受傷一樣，展露變態的一面。他毫無理會卡妙那震抖的雙腿，一下子 把卡妙跨坐在自己身上，凌亂的頭髮和背部緊緊貼著自己的臉蛋，勾起某種回憶的氣味重新湧回大腦裡。 

“嗯——”卡妙的頭昂得高高的，生理性的淚水再一次流了出來，他想站起來，可是大腿沒力，身體還是敵不過地心吸力，一點一點地墮落，被對方霸佔著。 

這次的眼淚是因為深知自己無力反抗而流，心中很不甘心，空虛被填滿後，羞恥感就慢慢湧遍大腦。 

“哈呼......哈呼......頭髮好香啊!三年來用同一種洗髮精嗎?” 

卡妙很誠實也很乖地點頭。 

“好了......哈呼......我讓你說話了。我想聽聽專業人士的意見:現在我幹了你......”那個“幹”字語氣特別重“那麼你的身體是不是完整的?” 

米羅托了托眼鏡，故意讓卡妙聽到自己大力吸嗅的聲音，解開皮鞭和口塞後一手握住還未釋放的花莖，一手則放在胸前，用帶點骨感的手指揉著突點。 

自己的那根巨棒也沒閒著，它大部分都頂進卡妙的身體內，那菇狀的頂端短促地於蜜穴的敏感盡頭瘋狂摩擦。 

“啊!呃......不要......我受......受不......啊!啊!米羅......不要......會壞......啊.......會壞掉的!”多重刺激瓦解卡妙的精神，他雙手死死隔著實驗袍緊按著對方的大腿，但雙手乏力，阻不了無休止的侵犯。 

“答我問題......”米羅感到意猶未盡。 

“好完整......因為米羅......把靈魂......啊!不要......輕力一點......”大口大口的嬌喘使米羅的體力也有點吃不消。 

“靈魂?你讀......啊......科學系還是......嗯.......哲學系?” 

在沉醉於性愛的歡愉中抽身再想出理性的答案，對卡妙來說是一大考驗。 

“因為......米羅......射......” 

“射......了我缺缺......啊......缺失......的......元素......”卡妙數不清自己高潮了多少回，他只覺得時間過得很漫長。 

卡妙慢慢回頭望向米羅，輕聲道:“米羅......我還想到令你更舒服的......方法.......”他用力呼吸，釋除快感。 

本以為是介紹新發明或者新儀器，怎料往下來的畫面令米羅露出最猙獰的笑容。 

只見卡妙主動平躺在床上，雙腿高高舉起，呈“M”字形，雙手不管疼痛和溢出的淫液，大力掰開自己的小穴，沉著氣道:“米羅，把你的仇恨都發洩在我身上吧!我感受到你剛才的興奮，就當我是個實驗品。” 

就像平日游說科研部門把新發明上市一樣，他的語氣平靜而帶引導性。“但你需要報告實驗結果，例如你這三年來的經歷。” 

這下子該米羅身體振奮起來，既然就這麼主動，就拋開一切挑逗或挑釁的說話，直接撲上去，雙手跟卡妙的雙手十指緊扣，分身直接插進去，任由卡妙一時叫疼一時叫爽，紅色的指甲在米羅的背肌上抓出血痕來。 

“啊!啊!呃......米羅......我不行了......我......”卡妙喘得都說不出話來，米羅的下身也被強烈的絞榨而噴出大灘濁液。 

卡妙瞇了瞇眼，眼神如蒙上一層水霧一樣，米羅一下子大力掐住卡妙的頸子，對方痛苦得張開嘴巴，米羅一個壞笑，逼對方嚥下最後一小灘稠密的白液。


End file.
